Safety
by hadleighstork
Summary: When Sonny rescues Lulu from Alcazar, relief turns into something more.


**Pairing: **Sonny/Lulu

**Rating: **NC-17

**FYI: **This takes place right after Sonny rescues Lulu when Alcazar kidnaps her and takes her back to the Greystone. Thanks to Miss Mae for the banner!! This is another one off of Green Fairy's list, I'm trying to do all of them, or most of them anyway.

**Safety (C)**

_Main room Greystone_

Sonny let Lulu into the main room and closed the door behind him. Alcazar had kidnapped her and he'd only barely managed to get her back safely and he was still shaken up about it because he'd known Lulu for a long time, and she was a bright, beautiful, brave young woman and the thought that she nearly died tonight at the hands of one his enemies was almost too much for him to handle.

"You okay?"

She nodded and ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. "yeah I'm fine Sonny. He didn't hurt me."

"You're sure?" he came closer and put his hands on her cheek and inspected her face for any cuts or bruises. "he didn't hit you or push you or…"

"No no no," Lulu said quickly, knowing what he meant. "He didn't do anything. He didn't even sit next to me in the car, he just kept threatening me and saying that no one knew where I was and that no one would come save me."

"I will always come save you, Lulu," Sonny told her.

"I know," she nodded, putting her hands on his. "I know Sonny."

"What were you doing out there in the first place?" He pulled away, starting to get angry. "You were walking around at night by yourself when you knew that things were dangerous and that there was a war going on between me and Alcazar. What were you thinking Lulu?"

"I didn't think he'd come grab me," she yelled at his back. "I just had to get out for a little bit, I can't stand being caged, and I thought I'd be back before I was missed."

"I brought you here and put Milo on you because you are _safe_ here," Sonny told her sternly as he came back to where she was standing. "You can't go running off!"

He marched right up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, now desperate and angry and scared at the same time that something could have happened to her. "You could have been KILLED, Lulu!"

She stared up at him in shock and he saw how blue her eyes were and realized how close they were standing. Sonny would have pulled himself away even though he realized all of a sudden that he didn't want to but then Lulu's gaze dropped down to his mouth. She licked her lips and when she looked up at him Sonny lost the last bit of control he had and leaned down and crushed his lips to hers.

Lulu didn't squeak or make a sound when he kissed her hard. His desperation and urgency must have been contagious because her hands rested on his arms, clenching his biceps a little.

Sonny kissed her harder, his hands on her face holding her close, and his tongue ran through the part in her lips. Lulu pulled herself closer, into his arms making him stop cupping her cheeks, so Sonny wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up tightly against him. Her arms were wrapped around his back, her chest flat against his, her center right in line with his hips as Sonny teased her lips with his tongue.

Lulu moaned, opening her mouth, and Sonny's tongue slithered in to rub against hers. He kissed her deeply, wanting to taste every last bit of her, so glad that she was safe and in his arms after the harrowing events of the night.

"What are we doing?" she moaned when he broke for breath and started trailing kisses down her jaw. Her eyes were closed and she let her head fall back, and Sonny tugged down the zipper of her white hoodie so that it was open and shoved it down her shoulders so he could kiss more of her throat.

"If you tell me to stop I will," he panted, still holding her tightly.

"I don't want you to," Lulu whimpered, running her fingers through his hair as he suckled on her neck. She arched her back and pressed herself to him, even grinding her hips against his a little, and it was too much for Sonny to handle.

He stood up and looked in her eyes, then swooped down and kissed her again, even more hungrily than before. He wanted her. He wanted her right now. Alcazar had tried to take her away from him, but this amazing young woman was back at the Greystone and she was safe and she was in his arms and most importantly, she didn't want him to stop.

Lulu pulled her arms away and started wrestling with her hoodie, and he helped her push it down to her wrists and tug it off and dump it on the floor. She wore a tight gray tank top underneath along with some fitted jeans that showed off every womanly curve to perfection, and Sonny skimmed his hands down her side, starting at her ribcage under her arms and all the way down to her hips, which he then yanked so he could press himself against her and let her feel what she was doing to him.

Lulu gasped and then groaned, and it was enough for her to put her fingers under the flaps of his gray suit jacket and try to shove it off. Sonny shrugged it off and flung it to the floor, and Lulu quickly pulled his shirt out of his pants and undid the row of buttons down the front so that he could pull it off. Sonny flung off his white wife beater and Lulu ran her hands appreciatively down his sculpted chest. Sonny used that moment to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her as close as he could for another deep, passionate kiss.

"I-I never thought it could be like this," she murmured in between kisses, but those were the last words she got out before he rammed his tongue in her mouth. Lulu moaned and started sucking on it, and Sonny ground his hips against hers with incredible pressure.

"You're amazing you know that?" he asked as her hands fell on his belt buckle and she grappled with it. "I want you so bad right now."

Lulu looked into his eyes. "Me too." She pulled the belt from his pants triumphantly and let it drop, but before she could push his pants down and see him for the first time, Sonny's hands were on her.

He kicked off his shoes and peeled off his socks with his feet and Lulu quickly copied him. His hands were hot and rough on her sides, pulling her and squeezing her. His fingers slipped under her gray tank top and he pushed the cotton up, higher and higher until he had it around her neck and then on the floor, and he could see her pink bra.

Sonny quickly undid the button on her jeans and pulled down her zipper, then grasped her jeans from both sides and moved them down her hips. Lulu wiggled and shimmied out of them and kicked them off in a hurry, and Sonny hooked his thumbs under her bright turquoise panties and had them dropped to her ankle in a second. Lulu kicked them away and he already had her bra undone and it fell to the floor too, and she closed her eyes with a moan when Sonny bent and captured one of her nipples in his mouth.

He held her close, using his grip to pull her into his mouth. Her breasts were pert and soft and warm, and he sucked on her perfect puckered nub before moving to the other one and lavishing it with the same attention, his mouth moving on it like he was French-kissing the softest part of her.

Lulu's fingers speared through his hair and she was moaning, enjoying the feeling of his hot talented mouth on her moist peaks, but then she'd had enough and remembered that his pants were still on. She pulled back a little and he straightened, and Lulu quickly pushed at his pants.

Sonny pulled her in for a searing kiss, his tongue deep in her mouth again to taste her, and he finished the work himself. He pushed his pants down and the boxers with them, until they were at his ankles and he could step out of them. He kissed her hard now, applying pressure and pushing and Lulu took the hint and bent her knees so that he could lower them both the floor.

She was sitting and he almost had her flat on her back as he kissed her, but Lulu surprised him with her strength and pushed back so they were both sitting faced to face, her lips sucking on his lower lip as her hands moved over the line of his shoulders and down his chest and stomach until her fingers barely flirted with his towering shaft that was throbbing painfully, aching to be inside of her inviting caverns.

"Lulu…"

She put her finger on his mouth and quickly kissed a line down his neck and over his shoulder, then scattered hot open mouth kisses on his chest as he sat on the floor, bending her head farther and farther down. She kissed his stomach and then her lips found the massive tip of his rock-hard cock.

Lulu kissed the tip quickly, tasting the salty liquid on her lips, and then dropped a few small kisses up and down the shaft before kissing the mushroom head again, this time copying what he'd done to her earlier and pretending like she was French kissing his hot, thick spear.

Sonny groaned as her tongue curled around him and her lips held him in, and then grasped her shoulders, forcing her to lift her head out of his lap. "Enough" he said gruffly.

Her eyes widened. "Did I do something wrong, Sonny?"

"No, honey," he said gently, kissing her softly as he once again applied enough pressure to coax her backwards so that she was lying flat on the thick, soft carpet. "But I want to come inside your pussy, not in your mouth."

She shivered at the heat of his tone and brought her legs out from under her, spreading them as he moved in to place at her most vulnerable spot.

"Bend your knees for me, baby." He crouched between her legs, bracing himself on his arms and admiring the way her blonde hair fanned out on the carpet like an angel's halo. "That's good, just like that."

Lulu gulped when she felt the tip of him poke her hot, wet entrance. She really hoped this would work. She'd been with guys before, but not men like Sonny and she kind of didn't know what to expect.

"It's going to feel so good, I promise," he soothed, thrusting his hips just a little so she could feel him poke her entrance again. He wasn't ready to enter her yet, but he wanted her to know that it was coming – and soon. "Wrap your legs around my waist. Yeah, just cross them. Just like that. So good, Lulu."

With his weight braced on his arms this whole time, Sonny positioned himself right where she needed him badly, and very slowly parted her lips with his straining rod. He moved up and down, letting her feel him in her entire entranceway, then moved into the right spot to get into her tight canal.

Lulu moaned, her nails digging into his shoulders with pleasure, and Sonny continued to push. He pushed until he got the entire head of his throbbing cock inside of her and then stopped so they could both enjoy the feeling of being joined together.

"Does that feel good?" he asked, his dimples showing because he knew it did.

"Oh yesss," she hissed, nodding eagerly. She could feel him pulse inside of her, ticking and throbbing and jerking and it was the strangest, most wonderful feeling. She couldn't believe her body could even hold something as powerful and strong as this. "More, Sonny."

"Whatever you want," he grunted, adjusting his weight. "I'll give you whatever you want."

With that, in one full, smooth stroke, he impaled her on his engorged manhood. Lulu stifled her cry, smart girl that she was, and wrapped her legs even tighter around Sonny's waist. This restricted his movement as he began thrusting, and he couldn't pull almost all the way out of her and slam back into her again, but that was okay. His thrusts were short and stayed deep inside her, coming hard and fast. Lulu lifted her hips off the floor each time he thrust into her welcoming hot paradise, and Sonny knew he'd come any minute now from these amazing sensations she was creating in him.

They fucked frantically like that for several minutes, and that was when Lulu came. Her walls clamped down on him so hard it almost hurt, and Sonny managed a couple quick frenzied strokes more before he exploded, spilling his precious liquid into her core. It was like the wind had been sucked out of him as his hot cream filled her, cascaded down her tight channel, and their movements gradually slowed until he was lying on top of her, some of his weight still in his hands to keep from crushing her.

Lulu's legs were still wrapped around his waist, and Sonny kissed her neck, her throat, her ear, her cheek, and finally her lips when she turned her head. His hand kneaded one of her breasts, reminding her not to fall asleep or anything, and they shared a slow, languid kiss.

Lulu opened her eyes and they were blue and bright and dazzling, and she touched a finger to his lips gently. She looked like she was going to say something, but a knock on the door interrupted her.

"Boss." It was Max. "Detective Spencer's car just pulled up at the gate. We're letting him in. He should be inside in a couple minutes and Miss Spencer can go home."

"Thanks Max," Sonny yelled back, glad that his voice had returned to normal. Lulu quickly untangled her legs from around him and he slid out of her with a wet plop. They frantically grabbed their clothes and started pulling them on. Lulu pulled up her turquoise panties and quickly shimmied into her jeans, throwing on her tank and hoodie and patting her hair down, and she put on her socks and shoes as Sonny quickly cleaned himself and then got dressed.

"Boss, Detective Spencer."

Sonny still didn't' have his shoes or socks on when Lucky entered, so he kicked them under the couch and sat down quickly, his back toward Lucky as he looked over the back of the couch, so that Lucky couldn't see his feet.

"Lulu!" Lucky held out his hand and Lulu ran to him to keep him from coming around to where Sonny was. "Thank God you're safe. We're going home right now."

He pulled her to the door then remembered the man that saved her life. "Thanks for everything, Sonny, I owe you one."

"No you don't," Sonny said sincerely, locking eyes with Lulu as brother and sister stopped in the doorway. "I'm always here for Lulu if she needs me."

Lulu smiled and let her brother pull her out the door.

**The End.**

(possibly a sequel coming.)


End file.
